La quête d'une vie
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Gandalf est de retour à Valinor. Il est nostalgique de la Terre du Milieu, il est envahi par ses souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Cette Fic a été écrite pour Nanthana14 [FAITES UN VOEU 201-Forum Papotage,Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]. Tu avais demandé de pouvoir lire une fic sur Gandalf et je sais que tu adores ce personnage, alors j'ai essayé.**

**Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que j'écris pour quelqu'un alors j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira et qu'il vous plaira aussi. **

**Bonne lecture**

**...**

Voilà longtemps que Gandalf vit à Valinor, en compagnie de Bilbo Baggins et de Frodo longtemps qu'il ne se souvient plus quand il a quitté Arda. Si longtemps que Sauron a été tué. Si longtemps qu'il connait la paix durable. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru mille danger**s** pour sauver une Terre du Milieu de la destruction ou sauver une compagnie de Nains et d'un Hobbit. Si longtemps que Gandalf s'assoit chaque jour sur ce banc.

…

Gandalf regarde l'horizon. Comme à son habitude, il s'est assis sur le banc à l'est de Valinor, celui qui surplombe cette mer qui l'avait amené sur Arda. Gandalf pense à cette Terre qui l'a abrité pendant deux millénaires. Il avait cherché des années, enfin plutôt deux cent siècles, à vaincre Sauron, ennemi des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes. Il soupire, il a tant de souvenirs de cette Terre du Milieu, des bons comme des mauvais. Il avait vécu la mort de tellement de compagnons qu'il s'en veut mais il doit maintenant honorer ces êtres chers perdus au combat. Il y a eu tant de vies sacrifiées. Lui aussi, un jour, il s'est sacrifié pour ses amis. Il avait fait de son corps une barrière lorsque le Balrog de Morgoth a attaqué la compagnie de l'Anneau dans les mines de la Moria. Ce souvenir lui fait couler une goutte de sueur dans son dos. Il a gardé des traces indélébiles de ce combat. Il était Mithrandir,Gandalf le Gris et il est devenu Gandalf le Blanc, celui qui ne se fera pas corrompre par l'ennemi. Perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs, il ne voit pas débarquer deux joyeux compères. Bilbo et Frodo arrivent en fumant de l'herbe à pipe.

Ils s'arrêtent un moment et regardent Gandalf. Il s'accroche à son bâton comme un bateau s'accroche à une ancre, ses cheveux blancs flottant dans le vent, les yeux vers la mer. Il fredonne la chanson de Durin pour la quête de l'Arkenstone. C'est encore un souvenir douloureux pour ce Maiar envoyé par les Valars. Il a les larmes aux yeux tant de morts pour cette chanson.

_Un roi il était, sur un trône sculpté_

_Dans des halls de pierre aux nombreux piliers,_

_Au toit doré et au sol argenté,_

_La porte de runes de pouvoir ornée_

.

Bilbo se souvient, lui aussi, de cette chanson et de la quête qui en découlait. Le plus vieux des Hobbits chante avec le magicien. Il voit devant ses yeux la compagnie des nains : Kili, Fili, Balïn, Dwalïn, et aussi Dori, Nori, Ori, Oïn, Gloïn, et pour finir Bofur, Bombur, Bifur et Throïn. Ces derniers sourient Throïn, portant la couronne de son grand-père, d'un léger hochement de tête ressemblant à une révérence. Bilbo frémit, il se rappelle encore du vent dans les grands pins, de l'eau coulant des rivières et plongeant dans des cascades. Il peut encore sentir sous ses pieds la fraicheur de l'herbe de la Comté, de celle de Fond-Combe. Il porte sa main à sa poche et vit qu'il avait son mouchoir, pensant encore aux souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec des Nains l'emmenant dans une aventure sans un mouchoir. Bilbo chuchote « _mes amis »,_ en laissant tous ses souvenirs remonter à la surface comme si tous voulaient revenir aujourd'hui. Il en était envahi.

.

Frodo observe, lui aussi, pense à Arda, à la Comté. Il repense à Bilbo et ses contes sur les Elfes, Nains et Hommes. Il se souvient de Gandalf et tout ce qu'il a fait pour vaincre Sauron. Gandalf le Gris, ainsi le surnommait-on à cette époque, a vaincu des monstres, ceux de Sauron. Il est sage et humble mais surtout, cet ami est bienveillant. Ce sont ces trois qualités qui font de lui le plus admirable des Maïars. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que chacun puisse être libre et accomplir ses rêves. Gandalf a voué sa vie sur Arda de rendre les peuples heureux. Il le faisait car c'était sa mission. Frodo le sait mais il sait également que ce Maïa a laissé à chaque peuple le pouvoir de choisir et le pouvoir d'être libre. Le magicien est un héros de l'ombre, chaque peuple le connait sous différents noms, différents visages. Frodo le sait, cet immortel a son bon côté qui triomphe toujours. Même quand son regard semble froid et insensible, il a son cœur qui le supplie pour qu'il se lève et qu'il aille défendre les vivants. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les garder en vie. Bilbo et Frodo, ainsi que toute la Communauté de l'Anneau et la Compagnie de Nains savent quelle est la vraie nature de ce Maïa.

.

Gandalf chante encore. Il se souvient de toutes les vies qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Il le sait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il a l'amère sensation de ne pas avoir réussi sa mission. Il devait sauver les peuples de l'emprise de Sauron, il l'a fait mais seulement de nombreux compagnons sont morts. Eru l'avait mandaté pour cette mission de la plus haute importance avec d'autres Maiars. Malheureusement il ne sait pas pourquoi il a cette sensation d'avoir échoué, enfin du moins en partie. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Il se devait de protéger les peuples et les réunir pour vaincre l'ennemi. Cet ennemi puissant et destructeur qui n'avait pour objectif que pouvoir et destruction. Lui et ses serviteurs avaient réussi à détruire une bonne partie de cette Terre créée par Eru. Ce missionné est fatigué des guerres, des complots, des manigances, des serviteurs, des dominations, de la politique. Il est si épuisé. Il avait vu les secondes, les heures, les années et les siècles passer avec une rapide lenteur. Une lenteur telle qu'il a fallu attendre que les différents peuples s'unissent quand le temps était compté mais il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps auprès des peuples qui occupent le monde créé par Eru.

Il regarde l'océan, le royaume d'Ulmo, qui ramène des nouvelles de là-bas. Le soleil est caché, il remarque les deux hobbits. Seulement dix ans sont passés sur Valinor mais il a l'impression d'y être resté une éternité. Il tourne le dos à la mer et il est face à la terre des Valars. Il s'arrête de chanter et sourit. Il ne doit pas se laisser à abattre.

Bilbo et Frodo observent Gandalf, ils sont sortis de leurs souvenirs à l'instant même où le magicien a arrêté de chanter. Des gouttes d'eau roulent sur ses joues, sa barbe, ses yeux rouges sont tournés vers cette maison divine. Il semble qu'il porte sur ses épaules un fardeau trop lourd, une peine paraissant insupportable. Il tremble, mais pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Son corps se souvient de chacun de ses mouvements et des blessures reçues. Il se tourne vers la mer, celle qui emporte vers Arda. Il regarde cette étendue d'eau salée, celle dont le bleu resplendit au soleil. Il soupire. Le voila de retour à Valinor.


	2. Chapter 2: Valinor

**Cette Fic a été écrite pour Nanthana14 [FAITES UN VOEU 201-Forum Papotage,Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]. Tu avais demandé de pouvoir lire une fic sur Gandalf et je sais que tu adores ce personnage, alors j'ai essayé. Maintenant tu as la suite.**

**Merci à EmilieKalin qui m'a relue.**

**Bonne lecture**

**OooO**

Une petite goutte coule sur les joues de Gandalf, roule sur sa barbe. Il est attaché à ce corps de pèlerin, il a vécu plus de deux millénaires avec ce corps de vieillard. Il se souvient de tout, du vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, de Gripoil et ses courses, du soleil lui réchauffant ses os, des discussions enflammées, des joies et des peines il se rappelle son départ pour Arda. Gandalf se voue corps et âme à ses souvenirs.

.

Olorin regardait devant lui, et croisait le regard de Manwë. Ce regard incroyable électrisa cet Istari sur place de sa puissance mais le Maiar ressentit également une immense douceur ainsi que de la compassion et tant d'autre sentiments qu'il ne saurait décrire…

Manwë regardait pensivement l'Istari, se demandant s'il avait les épaules pour pouvoir sauver la Terre du Milieu seul. Il avait suffi d'un seul regard au Valar pour savoir que les autres Maiars ne sauveraient pas la terre. Mais il savait, que peut-être ils aideraient à ce que la balance penche en leur faveur. Il avait comprit, en les regardant, que la mission serait un échec cuisant pour tous s'il n'envoyait pas un de ses Maiars. Il avait longtemps hésité entre plusieurs de ses Istari mais il ne trouvait pas celui qui changerait la face de la Terre du Milieu. Celui qui ferait tout changer, celui qui aidera à vaincre Sauron. Manwë avait longuement hésité, il s'était enfermé plusieurs nuits dans sa chambre pour chercher lequel de ses serviteurs avait le potentiel, pour suivre le bon chemin.

Varda était assez inquiète également, elle observait en silence son mari se détruire, se perdre et chercher la solution à ce problème. Varda aussi ne voulait que le bien pour la Terre du Milieu mais seulement, elle voyait que Manwë s'enfermait elle ne pouvait pas supporter que ce monde lui vole son mari. La plus belle des Valars proposa un jour à son mari d'aller dans les jardins de Valinor, pour se promener ensemble. Elle souhaiter de tout son cœur que son mari sortes de ses pensées qui l'obsèdent depuis des semaines. La belle épouse ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son mari mais l'obsession de son mari sur sa recherche l'inquiétait profondément. Elle avait cherchait à l'éloigner de son bureau qui l'éloignait de son mari. Elle lui proposa toute sorte de distraction mais sans succès. Et ce jour-là, elle insista avec tant de conviction que Manwë accepta sans grande conviction de s'éloigner de son bureau, un moment. Les deux époux marchèrent et découvrirent Nienna avec un Maiar. Olorin apprenait la compassion avec la Valar. Son visage exprimait l'amour qu'il portait pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Sur chaque parcelle de son corps, on pouvait remarquer sa loyauté et son intelligence. Manwë et Varda regardèrent leur serviteur. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé, c'était une évidence que ce soit lui. Il respirait la curiosité, l'amour, la loyauté et la bienveillance. Il semblait que celui qui unira Elfes, Nains et Humains sera cet Istari. Soudain un sourire apparu aux lèvres de l'élu, son amie lui répondit par une phrase qui paraissait pleine de sagesse. Sur ces quelques mots, Olorin s'assit et réfléchit.

Dans sa belle robe brodée de fils de tristesse et de peine, elle adressa à Eru une prière dont les paroles s'envolèrent, comme ses cheveux noirs de jais, qui encadraient son doux visage couvert de pleurs. Cette prière pour cet Istari s'envola, frôla le couple de Varda et Manwë avant d'arriver dans les oreilles d'Eru. Ce dernier se pencha sur ce monde il comprenait la requête de Nienna. Illuvatar voulait lui aussi prendre sa revanche sur Melkor. Il n'avait pas pardonné ce dernier et ses complices devaient être condamnés. Eru allait réaliser le vœu de Nienna, il allait protéger cet Isatari.

Varda et Manwë avaient trouvé leur sauveur Eru le bras vengeur Nienna pouvait enfin sourire à l'avenir. Sauron n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

…

Olorin ne pouvait dire un seul mot, interloqué par les regards inquisiteurs de Manwë. Il avait compris qu'il devait sauver le monde des Valars mais seulement ce missionné ne connaissait pas l'ampleur qu'avait prise sa mission. Il était pétrifié de peur, il se retrouvait devant tant de puissance. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été en présence de Valars mais jamais il avait assisté à une réunion aussi importante. Même Ulmo s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Olorin se sentait mal à l'aise, perdu dans un monde trop puissant pour lui tout le monde pouvait le voir comme il pouvait voir tout le monde, il ne devait faire aucun faux pas. Ce fut pour lui un véritable enfer, Manwë le regardait. Il avait vu Aiwendil proche de Yavanna, il ne le connaissait pas particulièrement bien mais il appréciait sa compagnie. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des autres Maiars présents, il aurait bien voulu rejoindre son ami, seulement il devait rester derrière le Valar qui l'avait élu pour partir. Il aurait bien voulu échanger sa place, il n'avait eu guère le choix.

Il se souvient qu'un jour, il avait été convoqué par Manwë à l'instant même où il entra dans le palais des deux Valars les plus puissants que ce monde porte, il fut arrêté par Varda.

« Olorin ! Appela la Valar

Oui, répondit l'intéressé en se retournant.

Olorin , j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Je vous aiderai avec joie.

Sa voix était faible, il était interloqué que Varda lui demande une faveur si un jour on lui avait dit cela, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Bien, puis-je te demander d'accepter la mission que mon mari veut te confier ?

Il ne savait que dire, des centaines de questions se posèrent alors. Pourquoi la Dame des Etoiles en personne lui demandait une faveur, quelle était cette mission pour que les deux Grands de ce monde viennent le chercher.

Olorin ?

Oui, bredouilla le magicien soudain interrompu dans ses pensées.

Acceptes-tu ? Je reconnais que je te demande beaucoup mais je suis sûre que tu es le Maiar qui réussira cette quête.

Votre Majesté, c'est trop d'honneur, je ne sais que dire. J'accepterai la mission.

Bien, me voila rassurée. Va auprès de Manwë et accepte cette mission, j'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Sur ces mots, la belle dame partie, laissant ce pauvre magicien seul et perdu. Il ne sait combien de temps, il est resté dans ces pensées perdu car quand la réalité le rappela à l'ordre il se trouvait dans la salle du trône de Manwë et le roi de cette terre en face de lui. Il observa cette pièce elle était incroyable, il ne saurait la décrire car les mots sont trop faibles pour exprimer cette beauté. Il était ébloui par tant d'éclat, il pouvait affirmer que cette salle est la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa longue vie.

Manwë l'appela et la puissance de sa voix fit trembler le magicien. Le sourire de ce roi l'apaisa un peu tout de même. À l'instant même où l'Ainur parla, Orolin s'agenouilla car tant de puissance, tant de grâce résonnait ce qui le rendit ému et respectueux. Manwë, surpris, le releva et à cet instant le roi comprit ce qui rendait ce Maiar unique. Il était curieux mais surtout il avait de l'humilité. Le magicien s'agenouilla et dit d'une traite que Varda lui avait confié une mission et qu'il avait acceptée. Le seigneur sourit, il expliqua que cette fameuse mission était celle d'unir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Le Maiar eut un mouvement de recul, il ne pouvait pas être la personne qui leur fallait, il devait se tromper. Varda arriva et en quelques mots, elle rassura le mage. Il avait accepté la quête alors il la fera. Il serait un des Istari du voyage.

…

Olorin était perdu dans ses souvenirs, et il fut ramener à la réalité par une simple question. Il était à cette assemblée de Valars. Varda lui avait posée une question et tous attendait sa réponse. Il se rappela un instant de la fameuse question et il réfléchit un moment mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tout les sens mais aucune réponse, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire sur cette Terre ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il allait appliquer ce que Nienna avait répéter des milliers de fois, son cœur le guidera toujours vers la bonne voie alors il allait laisser son cœur parler, le guider. Il releva la tête.

« La Terre du Milieu est la terre des Valars et je la protégerai. Je souhaite également que les peuples habitant ce monde puissent vivre en paix. Seulement Sauron vient troubler cette paix. Je ferai tout mon possible pour le vaincre mais les peuples devront s'unir car cette Terre leur appartient. »

Cette réponse fut applaudie, le seigneur du Souffle et sa dame sourirent, ce discours était plus que parfait. Il a montré ce que Nienna lui apprit et ce que l'on attendait de lui et des Istaris. L'assemblée se termina par ces paroles. On demanda aux Istaris de se tenir prêts pour leur départ.

Un an passa, ils étaient tous présents. Manwë, son épouse, les autres Valars et les Istaris au complet. Devant le bateau qui devait les amener sur le rivage d'Arda, les Istaris dirent adieu à Valinor et aux Valars. Ils ne savaient pas quand Sauron serait battu, ni même de quel manière le vaincre mais ils étaient déterminés à gagner et retourner au plus vite sur la terre du seigneur du Souffle et de la Dame des Etoiles. Ils n'avaient qu'un espoir unir les peuples et gagner la guerre.

Un dernier regard lancé sur cette terre avant de monter sur le bateau, Olorin fut transporté sur ses derniers instants, ici. Il revécut les derniers instants partagés avec son amie, ce moment où il fallait partir pour le bateau et de quitté la Lorien. Il s'était tourné vers Nienna, lui avait pris ses mains et s'était agenouillé il voulait la remercier de tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris. La belle dame l'avait relevé et l'avait fixé. Dans ses yeux, on était figé comme emprisonné, on regardait la beauté et le vide, et Olorin y avait vu la fierté et la tristesse également. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot un long moment, quand elle brisa le silence pour le remercier d'être resté à ses cotés durant les derniers siècles. Elle bénit ce magicien, il avait beaucoup appris depuis son arrivée et elle espérait qu'il appliquerait son enseignement. Quand il disparut derrière les arbres, elle adressa une prière à Eru pour le protéger de l'avenir. Il se rappelait quand Varda le prit à part. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'à Curumo car elle lui donna un secret pour sauver la Terre du Milieu de Sauron. Elle lui dit que les plus petits et les moins puissants vaincront l'ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et quand il avait demandé des explications, elle lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait le moment venu.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, il se dépêcha d'embarquer pour laisser Manwë leur donner des recommandations pour l'avenir. Les Valars bénirent leurs hérauts. Et le navire partit.

Orolin marchait sur le pont, il passa son regard par-dessus de son épaules, il observa, subjugué, Valinor resplendissant au coucher du Soleil. Il aura cette image gravé dans sa mémoire toute sa longue vie.


End file.
